Prior art frames for die cast molds are typically dedicated for one part type. When the part life cycle has expired, the frame typically cannot be used for another part type and has to be discarded. Frames are typically expensive and contribute significantly to the cost of die casting operations. For a part type that has a relatively short product life, it becomes uneconomical to have a dedicated frame. There is, therefore, a need to have a frame that can be used for a number of part types, thereby spreading the cost of the frame over a longer period.
The surfaces of the die cast molds typically require maintenance after several cycles, since the surfaces gradually wear out through constant use. When maintenance is required, the entire frame has to be disassembled in order to remove the mold cavities. The frame is removed from the die casting machine and practically completely torn apart to reach the mold cavities. This is typically a time consuming operation, during which time the die casting machine remains idle. The die casting machine is, therefore, not generating any revenue while the frame is being maintained. There is, therefore, a need for a frame that provides access to the molds during maintenance so that the frame can be returned to the die casting machine as soon as possible, thereby minimizing any downtime on the machine/
A frame requires a number of utilities, such as hydraulics, cooling, electric sensors, etc., that are needed to support the molds. Hydraulic circuits are typically required to power any slides or ejectors. Cooling circuits are needed to cool the molds and the frame itself. Electric sensors are required to sense the closing of the mold prior to injection. These circuits are typically routed in external pipes and conduits in the prior art frame. During periodic maintenance of the molds requiring disassembly of the frame, these pipes and conduits typically have to be disconnected and removed before access can be made to the die cast molds, using valuable time. These pipes and conduits are also prone to break or be damaged when moving the frame from the die casting machine to a work bench for maintenance. There is, therefore, a need for a frame that integrates these utilities within itself and requires minimum disconnection during maintenance of the molds.
The die molds in a prior art frame are typically made integral with portions of the frame. Thus, when machining is required on the molds, a larger mass of metal needs to be handled, typically resulting in decreased machining accuracy. There is, therefore, a need to provide a frame in which the molds can be conveniently disconnected such that only the molds need to be handled for machining or like for greater accuracy.
The present invention addresses the above-cited and other similar problems.